


Kittens

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: When your cat had kittens, the Avengers were ecstatic.





	Kittens

You smiled, silently petting your cat. She was purring, laying on her side. Five tiny balls of fluff crawled around you, looking around with their newly opened eyes. They were so adorable. Their tiny little mews filled your room in the avengers tower. Well, 'room' didn't quite cut it. It was more like an apartment. Tony was kind enough to give you this 'room', so your cat had enough space to run around. You didn't want to let her run around the tower, because your cat liked to run around and push things over. 

Somehow, during her fertile time, a male cat found its way into your home. Either that, or somebody in the tower wanted little kittens running around. You had been ecstatic when you found out, thinking about names for the kittens. The Avengers had been happy too, helping you pick out names. The kittens were probably going to stay in the tower, now that Tony's seen and approved them. You would never forget his face when one of them licked his hand sweetly. Promptly, he exclaimed that this one would be his. He also already chose a name. His little kitten was male, and grey, and he was going to name it Laser.

Pietro was carefully holding one of the kittens in his hands. It was his favourite. A snow-white little girl. He looked to be deep in thought. He already said he was going to keep this one, but he hadn't decided on a name yet. "Hey, you okay?" He nodded, quickly glancing at you, before going back to study the kitten. It let out a quiet mew, making the both of you smile. "I think of naming her Vik.", he admitted. "Vik? That's a cute name." He smiled, petting the little kittens head. "Vik means snow, actually. I think it's fitting" You leaned in close to press a kiss against his cheek. "It's perfect." Vik mewed approvingly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
